Special agent, special life
by DevilAkaya
Summary: Because of MadsMikelsen and HughDancy: in an alternative world, Will lives his "normal" life of a special FBI agent... in an alternative world Hannibal is a psychiatrist, and a good (?) cooker and lives his normal life... and has a twin (!) who is a cannibal... but after all, Will loves him! SLASH FIC!
1. Chapter 1

**Discl.: I don't own Hannibal!**

**Warning: I have bad English, so if it's annoying you, leave this place, NOW!**

It was a grey day when Will Graham has arrived in the office. His office was also grey with some pale colour on the wall. For a special agent who has enough empathy solving the cases, a newer day was not a big deal. Will lived in his little fantasy-life and the sounds in his head were annoying him day by day.

In one little moment he lifted his head because of agent Crawford who knocked on his opened door.

"May I come in?"

"You will come in despite my answer." Will responded, tiredness in his voice.

He was tired and exhausted but he waited the new case, which was extreme demotivate. A nude man, whose body was pouring down with hydrochloric acid. The police found him in a field, there was tied to a tree without clothes. His skin was white, his hair was blond, his eyes were green… etc. he was a beautiful man.

"It is a new killer." Crawford continued the explanation. "We don't know who is he or what's motivating him."

'_Of course... Because of your ignorance I'm here…'_

"And you have to watch out your head, ok? Will!" Crawford's voice was stronger.

The special agent was somewhere else but his mind returned in the office.

"Yes, yes, I'm right. I will… watch out. But Jack…" he shouted after the agent. "Is he the only victim?"

"I said we didn't know the killer. I hope that he is the only victim." Jack sighed and left the room.

Will has found the team on the pathology. The body was on the table and Katz's eyes were narrow.

"He was young and full of life. We didn't find any drugs in his blood but his skin was horrible."

"Hm, the men -in some country - is punishing their women with hydrochloric acid and they're pouring it on their whole body." Zeller pointed out.

"Would it be a punishment?" Katz was interested in.

"No. I think he was tortured." Will commented. "The dark signs are on his legs shows the bond, which locked him and he screamed in his agony after the killer tied him to the tree."

"How do you know it?" Katz was amazed.

"You can see it, too, Katz." Zeller laughed. "Look, there are two holes in his upper body, near the abdomen. It shows that…"

"That he used arrows"

"You think so, it was an arrow?" Zeller looked at Will who nodded.

"Two arrows. He played with that victim."

"In my mind yes. I have to go to that field where did you found him. Explore the area."

Katz and Zeller have nodded and they followed him to the Crawford's office.

"Come in!" Jack waved from his chair.

"We have one body with acid and two arrow-holes. I think he was been tortured by a routine serial killer."

"Routine serial killer?!" Jack was amazed.

After Jack's permission, they left the FBI and went investigating. On the field was nothing just the wind with his cold air and Will gave deep breath. He closed his eyes and the scene was immediately before his face.

Flashback:

The killer have been a man, it is sure. He tied the victim without his clothes. The victim didn't resist. He smiled up the killer and the man looked him back. He touched his hair, his skin and they… No! Will shook his head but it was right. They kissed!

'_So, they were lovers!'_ he flabbergasted.

They were talking:

'_Do it!' _the young man commanded.

'_But you will be…' _the other protested.

'_Just do it!'_ the younger was inexorable.

The older man – the _killer_ – lifted his right hand, in which has the liquid and it was poured onto the younger's nice face. The younger started laughing hysterical.

'_DO IT AGAIN!'_ he commanded.

Will watched his face, which burned under the acid and the poison pulled down the skin of his head. The younger showed any pain. Will have right: it was a torture. Torture for the killer!

Flashback's end.

"So, the victim wished that torture?" Jack was confused.

Will nodded with his dispassionate face.

"Then, our killer is not a normal killer."

"The fact is that he didn't want torturing him." Will sighed.

"Craziness." Jack also sighed.

Will returned home but he didn't want to sleep. Actually, he wasn't sleepy.

"Am I disturbing you?" he said in the phone after he called up _his_ number.

"No. I'm just cooking a…a pig."

"Pig? Really?" Will was laughed quietly.

"But it burned. _Dégoutant_1."

"What did you say?"

"This word expresses my mistake."

Will smiled. He wanted hearing his voice. Sometimes…no, every times his voice was a shelter for him.

"Why don't you come over?" he asked Will.

The agent gulped and sat up.

"I wouldn't be a good company."

"I have to disagree with you."

"I wanted hearing your voice."

"Are you better now?"

Will smiled.

"I have a new case."

"Tell me."

"In the phone?"

"Why's not? You called me, it won't be my bill." he shortly laughed.

"Ok, you catch me." Will chuckled. "It is a victim with hydrochrolic acid-skin. Two arrow-holes are above his abdomen."

"Torturing?"

"It was also my notion but I changed my idea on the crime scene. I think the killer didn't want to hurt him."

"If it wasn't the killer, then who was killed the victim?"

"The victim wished the torture."

"Would it be possible?"

"Don't know yet."

After their conversation, he has cut the phone and lay back on his pillows. The dogs were around him. '_Why should I always talk to him about the investigation. I just wanted hearing him, about __**his**__ things…'_

1 Disgusting


	2. Chapter 2

He has walked on the field and a moose was behind him. He has seen it since he knew Hannibal. Hannibal has one moose in his consulting room. Big, solid and can kill someone if you are attacked. _He_ was attacked, too.

Flashback:

One black and another corpulent white man were lying before them when they entered. Cops did their works, the bodies were in the body bags but Will didn't watch anything else just _him._ He was sitting behind his table, wore a nice suit and blood was flowing from his one leg. His blond hair was disheveled and he trembled.

"Are you ok?" Will rushed before him and pulled forward his injured leg.

"Yes, don't worry about me. I defended myself."

"I see." Crawford was stepping before them and looked at him.

'_Gosh, he thinks that he is in this case'_ I thought and the blood has run out from face.

"I know somewhere it is crazy that they are in my room." Hannibal nodded.

'_No, don't say anything!'_ I begged.

"Hm… so, the bigger one was your patient?" Jack asked further.

I stood up and looked around. With my stupid ability, I could see the whole situation.

"Here was another man with you." I stated, not asked.

As I expected, he hesitated but guardedly nodded.

"Who?" Jack was surprised because of my statement.

"His twin." I replied instead of him.

"Do you have a twin?!" Jack frowned and smirked.

"Actually, I haven't met him since our childhood." he responded loath.

"He was here and used that moose." I started the circling around the room.

"Accurately, I used that moose" he cut my words. "I hit the black because I was in the corner."

"And the hitting is killed him." Jack sighed deeply. "Where is your twin?"

"He went away. I don't know where." Hannibal tried walking but almost collapsed.

I caught him by his hip.

"Don't move! Jack, may we continue on tomorrow? He is tired."

Jack scowled.

"Good. Take him to the hospital."

I accompanied him to the clinic and we went home together. He was wearing a bond on his leg and the nurse cleared his face from the blood.

"Go to the bed immediately, I stay with you tonight." I said directly.

"May I say something?"

"I'm just angry on myself. Say if you want!"

"I thought that you were dead."

I looked at him and stopped the car.

"Really?"

"I say what I mean!"

I took my chin and reclined on the window of the car.

"Your patient, Franklin was his friend, right?"

"Yes. Who broke his neck?"

He watched my face with his green and now narrow eyes.

"Did you do it?"

"NO!"

"Of course no, because HE DID IT!" Suddenly I shouted.

"Sorry, he is my big brother. I couldn't do anything."

"Look, he hurts you every time and you don't do anything because of the love what you feel."

"I like him. He is my brother. If I do something, he does the opposite. And he is dangerous and I don't want that he hurt _you_!"

I took my head and sighed.

"One day I'll catch him." I sighed again and started the driving.

Jack closed this folder and they treated it as an unsolved case. But I didn't forget the twin who always locks him into a trap. I want to arrest him.

Flashback's end.

Will got up and out was already morning. The dogs scratched the door for a walk and Graham opened. He went out with them and they did a long walk on the field. In one moment he saw his acid-victim by a tree. The young man watched him and a moose ate his liver. His head's face fell down because of the acid but he watched him with voiceless laughing. When the moose finished the eating he walked away. He has walked near Will but the agent has still looked the man. After a glance he vanished and Will found himself on the wet, morning grass.

"So, what did you think when you saw the moose's eating?" Hannibal asked him.

He was sitting in his usually suit and his eyes followed Graham's crawling.

"Maybe it is an allegory."

"The ancient Greek has a story about Prometheus who gave the fire to the people."

"Is the moose the eagle?"

"No. I think the moose is a person in your life who eats your soul. You know him and you don't want to be him in your life. Maybe this person knows your victim."

"I don't know. I… I have to control myself because I can't do my work well."

Hannibal sighed and smiled.

"You are an agent, Will. It is normal that you have dreams. But your ability is a special case. I think the dreams come because of your ability."

Will glanced at him and closed his mouth. He laughed and sat back before his therapist.

"The moose had eaten his liver! If the moose is the eagle, would he be Prometheus?"

"Who was the big enemy of Prometheus?" Hannibal asked him.

"Zeus"

"The god with thunderbolts."

"Maybe the god with acid." Will realized.

"You should be the moose who is eating the liver. This case is the liver." Hannidbal finished his thoughts.

Will looked his eyes.

"The man or the killer did what the younger commended. The younger was the boss in their relationship and was with our _killer_ because of revenge."

"Hm, it would be funny if you solve the problem in my room. Go out!"

Will nodded and they went in the FBI office. Will showed the body for Hannibal who gulped when he saw the man's skin.

"Sure he owned a high pain threshold if he laughed under the acid." Hannibal noted.

"We have to go to his home." Will crossed his arms.

"Home searches?" he smiled and Will pulled him away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes: Happy Nameday for me! 18th May is my day! Hehe...**

Jack gave the permission for the home searching and they went to the house, which was be empty since the murder. When they entered, Hannibal gulped because everywhere was untidy and smelly. Chemical drugs and poisons were in a corner and the doctor lifted an ampoule. Will watched around and he found something on the couch.

"Look, there is a letter." he showed with his head and Hannibal came there.

"Open it!" the doctor said and Will nodded.

"I'm reading." Will commented.

"_Dear,_

_I'll coming over tonight. Call up your master and prepare the tools. It will be a good play for us. Our relationship permits this behavior. God won't judge us. I think... _

_Your Mark"_

"What did you read out from that letter?"

Hannibal asked the agent. Will has made a grimace.

"Now I'm totally sure that the younger was the instigator. This Mark hesitated when he wrote the sentences. His hands were trembled."

"So, the case is solved. Now the FBI has to find this Mark."

"He is afraid of us. He was scared after his boyfriend's death."

"_Or he is dying…_" a deep, strong voice came from the door and they turned over.

They saw a muscular man who embraced their _killer_ in his hands.

"Harry!" Hannibal whispered and Will stepped forward.

"Let him go away!" the agent held his gun toward him.

"Special agent Will Graham and his cutie dog, my baby twin, Hanni. Good to see you, again." he showed his devilish smile.

Hannibal gulped.

"What do you want with him?" Will asked him angrily.

"Be calm, special agent. My object is not my brother, in this moment."

Will gave deep breathes and his hands were trembled little because of the anger. The killer was dropped on the floor and Harry sat down on the couch. He was clearing his clothes with his hanky and sighed dramatically.

"Please, have a seat!" he showed for the agent who hummed dismissively. "Is he always showing this boring style, brother? Back to the prehistory…"

"I defend him because I know you." Will responded quickly and sat before the older brother who looked like his lover. Of course, they were twins.

"Com'on, I just hadn't liked the idea that he loves a cop!"

"Please, a man's dying here before us. Don't talking further about this thing!" Hannibal said without tone in his voice and rushed to see the man who trembled in his agony.

"Don't examine him!" Harry shouted and shot once towards Hannibal.

The bullet was gone into the wall but it was enough for Will who jumped up and took his gun close to Harry's head.

"One more shot and you'll find yourself in a jail. But before I will shoot your all body parts where will be not fatal." Will threatened but Harry laughed up.

"I shot into the wall. Look, I won't kill my brother just leave that man, ok?" he said the last part to Hannibal who went back to Will.

"I see, your love is not over." he yawned.

"I ask one more time: what did you want from him? He is our case."

"Look, special agent! He is my case!"

"What?" his words confused Hannibal.

"He is my lover… or exactly, he _**was**_ my lover." he waved shortly with his head forward the man who moaned under the pain.

"I killed his freshmen."

"Did you pour the acid on his face?"

"Yes, Graham. I was and he saw, sorry… he had to see the whole scene with me."

"Why?"

"Why it was my wish!" he shouted angrily and threw his hanky on the floor.

"He left me without one word. I loved him and he cheated on me with that young and beautiful one."

"It was a revenge." Hannibal looked Mark who has already cried.

"Brother, I swear for you, it was the best moment when I poured that damned acid on _his_ young face."

"He wished it… the young man."

"Yes, he was in the play. He didn't know my plan that I wanted truly his death. He thought I will call the ambulance. He was not normal, do you know? After the killing I ate his liver because…"

"We know you, cannibal. Just I didn't expect that you are the real killer." Will is answered on colorless voice.

'_Then he is the moose in my dreams. I hate him, because of Hannibal, he burned himself into my brain.'_


	4. Chapter 4

"You have to come with us." Will stated and wanted to put the handcuffs on Harry.

"I don't share your opinion. I think you should go away."

Hannibal looked him and Will halted. They looked on each other and Harry smirked.

"Some second later, the air conditioning will be working and spreads my gifts for you in this room."

"I… I smell something…" Hannibal looked up because his sense of smell was perfect on every way.

Will nodded and stepped back.

"Bye-bye." Harry waved and the machine began working.

Hannibal pulled Will closer and his one hand was on the agent's mouth. Harry walked out over Mark who fell in coma. When he vanished, Will took the body out and Hannibal closed the door. Some minutes later an ambulance arrived. The FBI was in the background and they heard everything what they talked in the room. They didn't expect Harry's air conditioning plan because the area was examined. So, Harry's escape was unexpected.

"We went through on the whole house and the stairs but nothing." Jack stretched his hands out and he sat down with sighing.

Will's face was unemotional and watched the wall behind his boss. Hannibal did the same just in the other direction. They were sorry what happened.

"Now a killer is running out with your face." Jack pointed out and the therapist gulped.

"Go home today. We're gonna see the next steps tomorrow." the door was showed and the agent and his therapist went in silence.

"Lambs…" Jack sighed tiredly after they left his room and he put his paperwork on tomorrow.

In Hannibal's house they're sitting close together in silence and had no mood to speaking. Hannibal felt some awkward feeling in his chest and Will felt himself on mini-size because he hated losing before Hannibal. Then Hannibal yawned and his head was resting in the agent's lap. Will gulped when he realized that the doctor is breathing and feeling him comfortably in his company. Hannibal took his legs on his couch and he has almost slept away on Will.

"Go… go to the bed." he heard the agent's whispering and his face was touched by cold arms.

"Do you want to go home?" he asked slowly and his eyes looked up on Will.

"No. No, now I want to be stay here if I got your permission." Will sighed and little kisses breathed on Hannibal's face.

Hannibal touched Will's face and kissed him deeply. They entered into the therapist's bedroom and Will was pushed onto the bed. They were kissing meanwhile Will has pulled Hannibal's shirt and jeans down. He kissed the blond therapist's cheek, hands, and abdomen… Hannibal waited Will's treatment but after all he was in Will and he held Will's brown locks in his palm. Will moaned between his kisses and his moves took the rapture for the agent. His hands were stretched out and Hannibal licked down the water drops from his nude skin.

"You are beautiful, Will." he sighed and kissed his face.

When he finished, Will was rested and took short breathes. Hannibal's body was sweaty and he gave two kisses on Will's eyes.

"Mon beauté!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Good morning!" these words were whispered into Hannibal's ears after Will has woken up.

Hannibal murmured something and he opened his eyes, too. Will smiled at him and touched his face with his fingers.

"What you have done yesterday, was awesome!" Will moaned and gave a morning kiss on his cheek.

Hannibal smiled in half asleep and Will didn't disturb him further. He jumped out from the bed and in his pajama he went toward the kitchen. He opened the fridge and put some eggs and bacon on the pan. He put some tomatoes and green pepper near the finished-eggs. He took this breakfast on a tray into the bedroom and put before Hannibal.

"Alarm" Will was goaded him with light pushes on his shoulders.

"Wha…t? Oh… some food?" Hannibal looked up with sleepy eyes and his mouth went into a huge smile.

Will nodded and they kissed above the meal.

"I have to go working." he whispered painfully.

"What is the problem?" Hannibal asked while he has eaten his breakfast."Hm, it's gorgeous!" he hummed between two chaws and the agent's soul was flying in his happiness.

"You taught me." he commented with happy face.

"You improved."

"Actually, I have to go to the hospital. Jack said that Mark awakened from the coma and I'm going to speak with him."

"Really? About the murder?"

"Yes. What will you doing today?"

Hannibal thought.

"I have no work. I have free day today. I wanted resting with someone in the bed (he looked up at Will) and then maybe, let see it… hm, try cooking a new meal and…"

Will smiled while he spoke about his day but he had another plan for his former therapist.

"Look, I know you are not my therapist because our relationship but can you do me a favor?"

"Do I come with you?" Hannibal asked chuckling. "I know you so."

Will nodded and gave long kiss on his mouth.

"If it is not problem for you. You are way better in talking than me."

"Bien sur. Je vais avec tois après mon petit déjeuner."

"Talk French again and I swear I will stay with you in the bed." Will snickered but Hannibal shook his head.

"No, we have to go but now I know that you like the French."

"Only your French, mon amour."

"Do you speak, too?" Hannibal asked with dummy surprise.

"Just this sentence. I like not only your French, but I adore you when you're cooking in those white clothes." Will responded and they kissed before Hannibal dressed.

In the hospital, Hannibal had a seat by one side of Mark's bed and Will stood behind him and crossed his arms. Mark was very surprised because of his unexpected visitors.

"I didn't do anything with Jared." he said and gulped. "He, your twin was my former lover and he wanted this damn play."

"We know about what happened. And we almost arrested him."

"Almost?" Mark asked.

"He made a trap for us.

"Oh, yes, the poisoned air, I heard the last words."

"Why Jared wanted to be friends with your ex-?" Hannibal asked him on his soft voice and took his arm on Mark's.

Mark sighed.

"He thought that Harry doesn't want to leave me and after some awkward meetings they began talking and those conversations were very motivating. Harry had become our third part and I think Jared was in love with him, too. But he didn't want to cheat on me."

Hannibal gulped.

"Sorry for my brother's doing. He is…"

"He's never told me about his twin. You very surprised me!" he laughed shortly.

Will moved forward.

"Dou you feel sorry for Jared?" Hannibal asked him on stronger tone.

Mark nodded.

"Yes. I know I am guilty because I didn't call help after Harry told his plan for us but I thought it will be only a good game…"

"Playing with hydrochloric acid is a good game?" the therapist asked with contemptuous tone.

"As Harry said in the room, Jared was sick. He liked torturing himself and…"

"And he had a hefty bank account!" Will did cut his voice.

Hannibal narrowed his eyes but Will did put his arms on his shoulder. It was sign for "no speak now".

"Yes, he… he was rich because of his mother. The family lived in luxury."

"You wanted his account, right?" Will was strong

Mark was amazed and he looked at Hannibal and put his arms on the therapist.

"Look, I don't know about what the agent's speaking but I swear it I didn't want his death. I loved him. I left your brother and he was angry on me. That's all."

Will sighed and Hannibal stood up.

"Thank you your help!" he sighed shortly and they stepped out to the corridor.

Will took his head and wiped his sweat.

"I'm thirsty." he said and bought water from the machine.

"He's hiding something." Hannibal looked Will.

"Do you think so?"

"Yes. His smell was different and..." Hannibal answered and continued to watch Mark.

"Did he want that money?"

"I don't still feel. Will, I have to go home now."

"Are you tired?" Will touched his shoulders.

"A little and I'm confused. I have to think of what he said for us."

"Don't overwork yourself, please!"

"Nope. May I go?"

"Of course." Will nodded and gave a short but amatory kiss on his face. "I'm coming tonight."

Hannibal smiled and hurried from the hospital. Will looked his back and worried about Hannibal a little.

When Hannibal arrived home, he opened a big book from his library and read attentively. Then he closed it and watched his phone on the table. He has phoned a number after some minutes and his throat was tightened.

"Harry?"

"Little twin, what a surprise!"

"Let this degrading voice. I ask something and you will answer or I swear that I will kill you on one day!"

He heard calm laughing on the other end.

"Ask and try!"

"Was he sick? Jared, the boy…"

"I said in the house yesterday…"

"But his body was sick, not his mind, right?"

"Your nose told the truth, is not it?

"So, I am right."

"He has a deathly illness, which your investigator can read from his body if they look through better."

Hannibal cut the conversation and phoned Will. The agent sat before Jack and they were watching the pictures of Jared when his phone rang.

"Hannibal" he said to Jack and the man let him answering.

"Hi! Why did you…"

"He was sick! Jared… He wanted to be dead."

"How did you…"

"I smelled something around his body in the pathology, then I felt something in the hospital room. It was the smell of death. And Mark wanted to help him!"

"Hannibal says that Jared wanted to die!" Will told quickly for the investigator who was surprised but after some second Katz hurried into the room with a paper in his hand.

"JACK! HE WAS DYING!" she shouted panting from the door. "We have examined him again today and found the signs of early cancer in his body!

Jack nodded and Hannibal also sighed from the end of the phone.

"I think the case is solved!" Jack smiled on them and they were glad because of the successful end.

"The only task now is: Mark has to speak about his true plan!" Jack commanded and they returned to the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

Till the agents had returned to Mark, Hannibal gave a tired sight and lied down on his coach. His eyes were stared the ceiling and he overslept but after some minutes or hours (?) he suddenly awakened.

"Good morning, little bro!" his sibling's voice came from the direction of Hannibal's table.

Hannibal quickly jumped up.

"What are you doing here?"

"Afraid of me, are you? Now I am you. If I want, I can replace you and Will isn't going to find out. I'm sitting on your chair, behind your table, in your office. Oh, I like your style, this room is beautiful."

"Harry, how long have you been here?"

"Well, since you have said _his_ name in your dream. Was it sweet? He looks like your room…"

"Enough. He is mine. You won't hurt him or…"

"You know my thoughts, right?" he asked diabolically.

The therapist began walking around the table and looked into his twin's face. Harry was calm and gentle. But he was a criminal. He was a psychopath. He was hospitalized since his 9 years old with this diagnosis. Their uncle took him to the hospital.

"You know, under my therapy, I realized that I'm not interested in the women. I liked my therapist. He was my first…"

"Victim." Hannibal finished his sentence.

He smirked.

"No, it was not so simple. He was an agent, also. Like your Graham. He worked as a psychiatrist in the FBI but not so clever like you. He had forgotten the first rule of your work: no relationship with the patient."

"You killed him when you got away from the hospital."

"His death was my gift to the staff. His boss was raged because of me. He knew that I did."

"Harry, do you want to kill Will?"

Harry was amazed.

"Little brother, you're surprised me. Your logic is developed. Yes, I think I have to kill him. His smell is…"

"Did you smell him?" Hannibal was raged, too.

Harry played a dirty game.

"In the room, yes, he has terrible cologne…"

"Old spice."

"I want killing him but you have to help me. You come with me now."

"You shouldn't kill him because of his cologne." Hannibal tried to make a good face and Harry hummed.

Hannibal has held his scalpel behind his back and stared Harry with narrow eyes. He pulled it and put before Harry's neck.

"I'm not interesting to come with you, brother." he whispered but Harry was quicker and he wrung Hannibal's hands.

He pressed a hanky to his brother's nose and Hannibal collapsed. Harry held him in his arms and left a letter on his table, addressed to Will Graham.

After the hospital, Will opened the door of the office and the wind caught his hair. The windows were opened and the cold, winter air permeated the room. He closed them and went to Hannibal's table. He watched the letter with his name and he was curious. He took up and started reading. When he finished he called quickly Jack's number.

"What?" his boss yawned sleepy.

"He kidnapped Hannibal!"

"Ha..Hannibal?!"

"Yes. Please, help me… I can't lose him!"


	7. Chapter 7

Will had had terrified thoughts about the kidnapping. He lied on his bed, dogs were around him and he was sweating. He has seen Harry. Then the phone rang.

"Yes?" he asked on sleepy voice.

"Didn't you see the number on the phone? I wrote my name in your mobile."

"Harry!" he got up quickly and wiped his face.

"Yes. I am."

"Where did you take Hannibal?"

"He is with me. Don't worry about him!"

"Harry! I'm not going to let you to hurt him!" he whispered on choked voice.

"Hmpf, worry about yourself why I'm going to kill you after our game."

"I have to talk with him."

"Oh, God, ok."

Hannibal watched his brother's face and the phone was taken close to his ears.

"Let's go! Talk with him!" he commanded for Hannibal.

"Will? I…"

"How are you? Did he hurt you?"

"No, just I want to tell…"

"Enough!" Harry cut their talking and returned to Will.

"I said you where we are because I have no interest waiting for the FBI. We are in that Observatory where Miriam Lass was found."

"I'm going!"

"Ah… and alone, please."

"Of course, it is our fight!"

Will closed the car's door and his gun was in his hand. He swallowed and stepped in the opened door. He went up on the stairs and found Hannibal in one corner. He began to run to him but Hannibal waved 'no' with his head.

"I thought my little brother won't tell you that I'm behind him." Harry laughed and stepped out.

Will stopped on the edge of the stairs.

"Let him go!"

"Why? He has to watch this scene. He is the only witness."

"I arrest you because of Jared's killing and Mark's kidnapping."

"Ah, it's hurt me… I told that he wished his own death."

"You did."

"It's naturally. I did and I will do again."

"You kill me."

"Yes, but not your body. At first, I will kill your heart. Then I will let you go and after some years when your life is ruined I will kill your body, too."

"How do you understand?"

Will stood before him and his gun was in his face.

"Hannibal, I let you go now." He pushed his brother up. "Give a last good-bye chat with him."

He pushed Hannibal into Will's arms but the agent didn't take away the gun.

"Go away from here." Will gave a long kiss on his mouth but Hannibal didn't want moving.

In this moment, Harry kicked out the gun from his arm and grabbed his shoulders. He pulled Will before his body and Hannibal tried save the agent whose breathing became faster and faster under Harry's hands.

"Let him go. Please."

"Try saving him." he went back with Will. "Or I shoot him now." he said and held his gun on Will's neck.

Hannibal was faster and got Harry's arms. Will was free again. He could run out Harry's pressure but Harry treated well the situation and pulled the trigger. Hannibal stepped before Will and the agent was holding him in his arms. He felt some blood on Hannibal's back.

"No… " he shouted and held Hannibal stronger.

"Are you ok?" Hannibal whispered with a smile and then collapsed.

He heard last Will's angry roar.


	8. Chapter 8

"No! Hannibal!" he took the body on the floor and touched _his_ shoulders and arms.

Hannibal gave slowly breathings and his eyes were closed.

"Please, hold on! Do you hear me?" Will took his head in his lap and held him.

Will cried and he has just forgotten everything around him. Harry did little circles around them and smiled under his nose.

"My God, it is funnier as I imagined."

Will wanted calling somebody who can help.

"Bad idea" Harry said and took the phone away.

"He will die if… YOUR BROTHER will die if you don't help!"

"Dear Will, I WANT HIM TO DIE!" he shouted into the agent's profile.

"No, you shot me!"

"The scene was staged, dear! I knew he will run before you because your life is everything for him. So romantic…" he spat the last words.

He was squatting and touched Hannibal's fair hair. His eyes were in line with Will's and the agent waited for this moment. He jumped on him and kicked Harry on the floor. They rolled and Will was hitting his face and body. Harry was stronger, of course. Harry kicked off him and Will was found himself under Harry. He lied near Hannibal and could listen his slow breathing. He watched on his face for a short moment and gave deep sigh.

Harry smiled triumphant. He has pressed Will's hands and was sitting on the agent's lap.

"Well, you are mine…" he said to the agent who wanted to be free but he was no lucky.

Harry pressed him again on the floor and bent down, close to his eyes. He breathed on his pale face and kissed his cheek.

"Hmm, you're taste is so sweet… balmy but salt, too. I feel the ocean…"

Will spat on Harry and teardrops left his eyes. He watched only Hannibal who didn't move. In the next minute, Harry reached his mouth and kissed him strongly.

"You are really mine!" he whispered diabolically.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes: I wrote from Will's pov. I know, it's weird but I liked the idea when I made it. Have fun!**

'_In my mind he was never real. In my mind he was a vision who the God sent me to save my life. I would be dead without him._

_I – Will Graham – thought these things while his twin has pressed me on the floor and pulled off my shirt. After he kissed my face, he tied my hands with handcuffs to the table and I lost my chance to save our life. Our life… he and me, Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham. The one is a very good psychiatrist and the other one is a crazy FBI agent who got higher empathy. When I had stepped into his office at first, I watched his objects: the red wall, the carpet, the second floor with that huge library and his drawing-table… And then I_ _saw him. His face, his hair, his tall, his suit… everything was perfect. Too perfect to me. _

_After we have solved the cases and after our conversations, he invited me for dinner and I accepted him. He cooked me, which was not perfect but very French. We were sitting around that big table of him and drank wine. _

"_Le Clarence de Haut Brion from 2008. I hope it is fitting to this night…" he said on his calm and soft voice and poured for me into the crystal glass. _

"_Your arm is not trembling." I noticed and he nodded._

"_I could exercise the pouring in my past."_

_Then we found us immediately in the bed. He surprised me because I pushed him onto the soft sheets. If we were in another situation I let myself but now I wished that this man be beneath me. _

"_It is unusual for me, Will." he moaned and I felt myself like heaven. _

"_I know but you drive me crazy!" I replied and kissed his breast…'_

"Where are you, honey, eh?" this creature asked me suddenly and I found myself again in this observatory.

"You are mine, I told you earlier. He is slowly going to die without help and we, you and I will be soon in the heaven."

"I was earlier in the heaven!" I muttered quietly.

"What? I didn't hear you?" he asked and leaned closer.

"I said: I FELT MYSELF EARLIER IN THE HEAVEN!" I shouted and kicked his belly.

He screamed in his pain and I took out my hands from the handcuffs. I had got the key, it was an old FBI trick how to get them and I was free. Finally! I took up my gun on the floor and shot twice in his legs.

He screamed, of course he hadn't got a high toughness as his brother and I took the handcuffs around his hands.

"You think you won, right?" he laughed between two screams and held his bloody legs.

I didn't deal with him and ran to Hannibal whose life depended on me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes: it's not a pov. It was a good idea because I could write better how he felt himself in that situation. But now it is a normal chapter. (Before the first season finale! Ah, I'm so excited how they're ended the story! Just one day...)**

"I can't let you die here!" Will mumbled and called Jack.

His phone was also on the floor but it wasn't broken.

"Yes, Jack, I am here with Harry. I got him. Bring an ambulance because he shot Hannibal."

He finished the talking with his boss who was raged because their private action but Crawford nodded and he promised they're coming. Harry watched Will who was a little upset and he was not a doctor but tried treating Hannibal.

"I can help you. I…"

"Don't say anything!" Will commanded and took a short glance on Harry. "You did what you wanted."

"You are nervous. It won't help on him. You're trembling and…"

"JUST SHUT UP!" he shouted but he felt ashamed.

'I'm showing that I'm afraid of him.' Will swallowed and tried pretending the opposite.

"What could you help for me? Before 5 minutes you almost raped me."

"And I'm so sorry that I couldn't finish it. Believe me, Will, you would be an excellent agent if you and I working together."

"C'mon, I'm not interested in you."

"Of course not, you and my brother are like two romantic pigeons who don't want to know anything out of their lives. But, listen on me! It is still not late…"

"I think we get some company." Will hummed in response to and Jack and the other agents ran into the observatory.

Jack watched around and when he saw Hannibal's lying body he waved to the paramedics. They have started treating Hannibal who opened little his eyes and looking for Will.

"Will?" he asked in pain.

"He is ok, Mr. Lecter. We're helping on you." the paramedic answered.

"Thank you!" he said and closed again his eyes.

The agent and Jack stood above Harry who got some paramedics, too.

"I'm arresting you because of everything, Mr. Lecter." Jack said and he took the handcuffs around his strong wrists.

"You think you are smart but he – waved to Hannibal's direction – knows that I will be free as soon as possible."

"You have the right to remain silent." Jack answered and the cops took him away.

"I want to go with the ambulance." Will was turned to Jack who nodded.

"I will go into the hospital and see you but now the first is that I want Harry to be in jail."

Will touched his shoulders and went with the paramedics.

In the FBI office Jack watched again the photos of the Chesapeake ripper and Jared's body. Katz ran into his room. He thought on something and wanted to call Katz but the agent came earlier.

"Boss?"

"Hmpf?"

"I think we got the real Chesapeake ripper!" she took the door of the office.

Jack turned towards her.

"What did you say?"

"I stole some DNA from Harry's handcuffs and I mixed with those DNAs on the body of the victims. They are the same."

Jack wanted to sit down. He almost choked in his gladness because he knew they are finally on the good way and after some years they got the ripper! He nodded to Katz in silent but the agent knew everything and walked happily away.

She met with Zeller on the corridor and smiled on him.

"What?" he was confused.

"I got the Chesapeake Ripper!"

"You?! Wai… wait! What did you do?!"

In the hospital, Will was sitting before the operating theater and waited. He analyzed sometimes the happenings but the end was always the same. He jumped up little in his fright when heard the phone ringing in his pocket.

"Jack?"

"He is the Chesapeake Ripper!"

Will took deep sigh and felt himself almost somewhere from the hospital's dark area.

"Katz was our angel. She did alone an examination without my permission and she found the DNAs on the victims, too."

"Thank you, Jack." Will sighed and lied back to the chair.

"How is Hannibal?" Jack asked.

"They're in the surgery. He got two shots."

"I'm coming in. I want to be with you."

"No, please. You can be also tired. Go home and be with Bella."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'll call you if they finish the operation."

After Jack he went to the door of the operating theater and touched it. He started crying.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes:** Sorry, 'cause I didn't write but I was very busy in this month. I travelled a lot (on abroad and inside the country, too). Interesting things have happened to me: met with my Idol, party on the beach, etc but Comic-con reminded me on my fanfic! I hope you are not very angry!

In the FBI's office room, Jack was phoned to the police station because of Harry Lecter. He was in pre-trial detention and the whole sentinel post waited for.

"Of course, agent, he is in his cell and we're waiting the calling of the judge."

Jack put off the receiver and dialed Will's number.

"Did you cry? Your voice is strange."

"Yes."

"Send it over Philis?"

"No, thanks. Leave her please, Alana was here before some minutes but she didn't do anything with me."

"Then I go. How's going the operation?"

Will swallowed.

"Don't know… they don't say anything. I'm just waiting here alones since 2 hours."

"But he just got one shoot!"

"Just? He lost lot of blood while his brother insulted me." he hissed.

Jack was silent for a moment.

"Bye…"

"Wait! I'm going over you."

Will lied on the couch and watched the door of the operation theater and slowly closed his eyes. He dreamed with Hannibal… They were in a dry field somewhere near Baltimore and walked on a long track. Some thistle was in his jeans and the spikes were hurt his legs. On these places he bled.

"Should I help you?" Hannibal asked him and he nodded with short smile.

"You have an angelic smile, Will."

"Please, Hanni. I'm not an amatory girlfriend!" he laughed but Hannibal smirked and took hold his feet. He pulled his foot closer and closer and kissed it!

"Hannibal!" Will shouted and between two laughing he lost his balance and dropped to the ground.

"Are you ok?" Hannibal smiled gently and started washing his leg.

"Wait… no!"

"Why not?" Hannibal asked but his dreamed was ended by Jack who shook his shoulder.

"Good morning, Baltimore! Your mistress is already in his room. They ended the operation." Jack was happy. He arrived when Will had already slept away and sat on the next couch. Will was a little confused then he rushed into the room.

When he entered, he watched his Hannibal with a big bonding on his chest and infusion in his arm. He smiled and Will rushed there and kissed him.

"I thought I will lose you." said after their meeting.

Hannibal sighed.

"I won't leave you so easy. Sorry…"

"No need to apologize."

Will was holding his hand and gave little kisses on it. Then Hannibal slept away and he went back to Jack.

"I spoke with the doctor."

"Oh, yeah?"

Jack nodded.

"If all goes well, he can go home on the weekend."

"Cool. I have to see Harry."

"Oh, no, Will! Why would you like to see him? Punch him or say some nasty words? He is waiting in his cell. Leave him alone with his demons."

"I just want telling him that his brother is ok. He is not died like he is expected."

"It would be not a good idea. I guess, he has to know about his brother death!"

"Death?!"

"Yes. He wanted his death, then he's going to get it and you can live in happy without him."

Will was confused but nodded.

"But I want watching his face when you tell the news."

"Behind one mirror, I agree."

Will nodded.

Meanwhile in the police station two cops muttered about dr. Hannibal Lecter's successful operation. It was behind Harry's cell. The walls were thick but Harry has got a gift from the fate: very good and sensitive hearing.

"They forgot to open the door." he smiled under his nose and leaned back contentedly.

"What are you sayin'?" his security guard hit his cell with his stick.

Harry was quick and caught the stick. He pulled it in the cell with the guard and ate the man's neck and mouth. Then he could find the key and opened the cell. The other guard pushed the alert and wanted hitting him but Harry broke his neck.

When he was out on the street he dialed one number: Will Graham.

"Graham."

"I know about my brother's escape. If you don't want to find him in his blood on one day, the best you go to me."

"Harry? How did you…"

"The guards were not the bests. Go to the field, which is near Baltimore. Today's twilight, alone!"

"Wait! Where…"

"You will see me!" he answered and cut the talking. He was very angry and hungry. He could think only on Will and his soft skin and Hannibal was not in his way now!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes: in**** the 11****th**** chapter Jack welcomed Will "Good morning Baltimore." I got it from the Hairspray… as Hannibal I like classical musics but musicals better. It's a very good song and when I watched the girl singing and dancing on the streets of Baltimore I thought: "God, if Hannibal can do this…" Yeah, I know, I'm odd. **

Again from Will's POV

I went there alone, where our meeting point was and has waited for him. I wasn't a psychologist but this area has remembered me of my last dream before Jack shook my shoulders.

Staying in front of that field I wanted my dogs around me but I just saw a big moose. It symbolizes Hannibal. A moose was in his office and it was the first object, which I had seen at first when I entered in his room. I sighed and I knew his brother stands behind me.

"Welcome, Will." he whispered on his calm tone.

"I dreamed a field today." I said quietly.

"Ah?"

"Uhm, while waiting for the operation."

"Is he well?" he asked colorless.

He did little circles around me and at a point arrived before my body and made a short, cold smile.

"You're not interested in how is he." I answered on the same voice, which he used.

"Hm." he nodded and laughed suddenly. Not harsh.

"What do you want from me?"

"You almost lose your energy, dear Will. That anger in your voice now is weak as the leaf, which falls in the autumn wind."

"Don't face it, please. I should have to kill you because of you killed two policemen, and still some other people. "

"Go walking. Here in the forest. Talking is not good near the route."

I followed his back and I was listening Jack's small instructions in my right ear. He allowed the following. Before I came to him I told everything to Jack and Hannibal, too. I didn't want to do it alone although Harry warned me: alone! Jack heard the news also from the station and he nodded. I got a mic into my ear and a slow, tender kiss from Hannibal who didn't want let me to do this mission.

'I can take care of myself. Don't worry.' I whispered into his ears and gave little kisses on his hands.

Then I am here and walking with a crazy person who doesn't know we are not alone.

"Stop." he finished our hike and his hands were immediately on my face. "You are mine and I want finishing what we have begun in the observatory.

"Why should I obey you?" I whispered.

I didn't get answer but I was on my back on the soft-green lawn. He was again above me and I lost my T-shirt quickly.

"Will, what's happening?" Jack asked immediately when he heard my falling.

"Answer, my little, because they will worry. I know you have a mic." he laughed and continued. "Jack, don't go here because if you do a step I call up my dear friend in the hospital. He will kill my brother quickly."

"What?" I was now in desperate.

"Yes, my dear. Doctors or nurses? Or just a social worker? You don't know, I know who is he or she. I want you, dear, nothing else."

"Harry, we can talk properly…"

"No, Jack. I decided. I want Will Graham under me and you have no choice."

"I want to speak with him!" Jack demanded me and he pulled his phone near my face.

"Will? Are you ok?"

"It was a stupid question, Jack. Listen, leave us alone. Go to the hospital right now and be with Hannibal. I must do what he wants."

I heard Harry's little laughing.

"and…" I continued but he cut our conversation.

"You heard him. Leave us alone."

"LEAVE HIM IN ALIVE!" Jack shouted into the phone and Harry threw the phone behind his back.

He started with my neck. He sucked it and went downer and downer till my breast. I got little kisses and I pretended that I enjoy his game. Or not? My God, I can't enjoy this?! He is a crazy man who looks like exactly Hannibal!

"Ah!" I had to do a thin sighing when he reached my point under.

"Are you happy, dear Will?" he watched my face and stroking my cheek.

I didn't answer just I spat between his eyes. A slap was his answer.

"Don't playing with me, dear or I swear I can kill you and you know: your boss has forbidden your killing."

I could scream but I made a short smile and laughing.

"So, it is killing me."

"I just kill your love, honey!"

I was inverted by him on my stomach and he played with my back. He pulled his tongue over my whole spine and then on my ribs.

"You are a beautiful man. It's so pity that I can't eat you."

"Eat me? You are eating my heart. It is not enough?"

He kissed my hips.

"You are so weak, dear Will. Better than a pet. Nope, - he laughed – you are my Pet!"

Then I lost my Jeans.


	13. Final chapter

**Final words: So, I'm ended this fic. Ah, it was very good to write but I did so slowly… Of course, I'm sorry. I have practical work in the ****hospital and the summer, which has gone quick with lot of fun. Sometimes be with friends was better than the writing but on the rainy days like today is a good opportunity to be home and finish my tasks. So, Final Chapter of my Hannibal slash is here. ENJOY AND LEAVE COMMENTS! (My French is not perfect but I like using to this fic.) **

Will's head was lying onto the wet grass and he didn't think of nothing. He let Harry to do everything what he wanted and Hannibal last words were in his mind:

"_Don't let your guard down! He will try out every little gate but you are stronger! Keep going and get him! Love you!" _he said with short smile on his mouth and Will was kissed.

"I'm not letting you doing with me this further…" Will said quiet and Harry looked at him.

"Why are you thinking that you are in thinking situation? I did what I wanted. You are mine. I am into you and he – my brother – has to live with those thoughts that I owe you, too. The winner is mine. I'm always the winner and he is the loser." he whispered and took his head close to Will.

He could feel his breathe and watched into his hazel eyes. Will's face was touching by his fingers and pulled out some hairbreadths.

"I keep it, if it's not problem?"

"Souvenir?" Will was disgusted.

"Hm… We may say: yes." He answered and grabbed Will's nape strong and kissed his mouth with some bites. Will's mouth was bloody and Harry licked them.

"You're blood is the best, dear."

"As you wish!"

"Now I'm not interested in you anymore. I got you and this feeling is the top! I leave you here."

"How can you imagine that my friends will let you go away? They are waiting around this forest."

Harry smiled and laughed ironically.

"I told you earlier… I have a spy in the hospital where our dear friend lies and if your friends want shooting me, he will know it and kill him quickly."

"How?" Will got up and wiped his trousers.

"Well, I have my connections, dear."

Will was acted swiftly.

"I won't let you going!" he took his revolver from the ground and put it behind Harry. He was trembled a little bit but laughed after some seconds.

"Hah, you were a naughty boy!"

"Turn to me and I pull the trigger!"

"You were mine now I am yours… It is a good game, little but I'm so sorry I have to go."

Everything happened quickly. Harry turned and kicked the gun out of Will's hand and pushed him down again. Will wanted to kick back but of course Harry was quicker and slapped him twice. They were big biffs and Will lost his consciousness. Harry got up Will's mini headset and spoke to Jack.

"I got him… Let me go and I won't kill my brother."

His phone rang in his pocket.

"Yes?"

"I'm Jack. How's Will going?"

"Fine but let me go."

"No. When you will reach the end of the forest, we are going to target you."

"Then I call my man. He will…"

"Your man?" Jack asked back and he got an idea.

Harry didn't tell them that his spy is a man or a woman. Now they knew the sex of his spy.

"Send agents to Mark's bed. Hurry!" he whispered to Beverly and the woman nodded.

Harry betrayed himself!

"Yes… my man!" Harry replied and lost his cold-head.

He left Will when the agent lied and stepped somewhere close to Jack. He pushed the buttom, which was in his shirt and a few miles away Mark had got the sign. Of course, he was the spy. Jack knew well when Harry betrayed the sex. Harry smiled because Mark was a good actor. He was lying about everything for the agents and the police officers. He called Harry to kill his boyfriend because of the money. He was a trickster and thought Jared loves him enough. Jared was very surprised when they bounded him to the tree and he begged. Mark thought it was pathetic. But how he loved Harry! This man understood him well! He wanted to help killing Jared because he wanted back his ex-boyfriend, too.

"Well, good work, Mark! You are a very good pet." Harry laughed and in this moment Mark entered into Hannibal's room.

But back to the forest, Harry walked rapidly and watched around. Somewhere a helicopter has to arrive. He had had other people, too. Friends, or debtors, as you wish.

Jack looked suddenly on the sky.

"What is this sound?" he asked angrily.

"Helicopter!" an agent's shouted.

They watched the silhouette of the machine, which let down a ladder.

"GET IT OFF!" the boss commanded with his every energy and he also targeted.

Harry almost got the end of the ladder and smiled down on Jack. But he got something, which he's never waited before. One, two, three gun went into his back and the shooter was special agent Will Graham who secretly followed him. Harry had fallen down onto the ground and Will was stepped above him and his gun was in front of Harry's head.

"I caught you!"

Harry couldn't answer. He watched this agent who he raped some minutes ago and now Harry lost. When Jack and the others were hurried there he said only one thing.

"Stop him or he kills my brother." he said with penitent face and the agents led him to cars.

Will sighed big from the fresh air and Jack patted him on the shoulders.

"Go to the hospital, boy, now! The doctors will examine you!"

"I'm fine."

"It's Hannibal's command. After all, he was worried about you. When this Mark entered into his room, our agents caught him, too. Now, he would be in the jail."

"So, is he ok?" Will was asked tiredly.

Jack nodded and took him to his car. One hour later, they were in the hospital and now Hannibal was above Will. The agent slept away and Hannibal wanted to be with him. Jack told everything what happened with them. At first Hannibal thought that he will kill Harry because of the raping but the best that Will is ok and they will speaking a lot in their home.

Some days later, Will got up and walked into the kitchen. He smelled something good and he found Hannibal in front of the oven. He stood in his white shirt and his white chef apron. A book lied on the desk.

"Julia Child's French book?" Will asked. Huge smile was on his face and sat down and pulled the book near him.

"Do you know, they were in Paris when she wanted to learn cook. 'Cuisine francaise' how has she said always when her husband was around her and watched her lessons.

Will smiled meanwhile his elbow was on the table.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on mange, mon amour?"

Hannibal smiled at him.

"I invited Alana, Jack and Bella. They wanted to be with us after this adventure.

"Cool. I get my clothes."

"Ah, I thought you will eat so."

"An Adam's clothes won't be fitting for your diner."

Hannibal caught his arm and pulled him closer. Will's nude skin met with Hannibal's white apron and the doctor embraced him.

"You are perfect." he whispered and kissed Will strongly.

Will did the same, too. They lied on the kitchen's floor and the some minutes later the white apron was free. They were kissing and rolling and laughing when Will's head met with Hannibal's kitchen cabinet. At the end Hannibal watched him on the top and Will was panting rapidly.

"You will kill me at once." the agent laughed and kissed Hannibal's face.

"The life is ours and I will be with you." Hannibal whispered.

Will sat up and took out a blonde hair from his man's eyes.

"We belong together!"

**Little French dictionary:**

Qu'est-ce qu'on mange, mon amour? – What will we eat, my love?

diner - dinner


End file.
